


Backdoor Revelations

by heavysetting



Category: Gintama
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Gintoki's issues, Humour, Implied Past Abuse, M/M, Sexual Content, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, because it's also Gintama, many many issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 03:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11027664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavysetting/pseuds/heavysetting
Summary: The words die in his throat as the image before him is burned into his retinas. There is only one white yukata with blue patterning in all of Edo, and currently its wearer is right before him.(The fic where Hijikata stumbles onto Gintoki in an alleyway at night and figures out there is something seriously wrong with him.)





	Backdoor Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Despite all the shit Gintoki’s been through he’s remarkably put together. This is me trying to explore the fucked up side that we hardly ever get to see. Also questionably safe sex practices here. Do not do.

The first time Hijikata notices something is when they’re messing around as usual, several police cars on fire on the side of the road and a broken scooter, fighting with Odd jobs over whose responsibility it was to pay for the damage. Usually the bafuku would just foot the bill, but it was the goddamn principle, and this time it was definitely fucking Odd job’s fault. Gintoki and his kids were making a nuisance as usual; Kagura screeching at Okita whilst trying to stab him with her umbrella, whilst Shinpachi frantically hiding the broken pieces of evidence by batting the pieces of metal away with his wooden katana. They had clashed against police business again, and this time Hijikata wanted to make the lesson _stick_.

“We’ll be sending the bill your way.” He yells, and Gintoki just ignores him, idly picking his nose. His yukata is off his shoulder as usual, clothes rumpled and disordered, expression bland. Hijikata just about thinks for once he’ll win this one, and then the dead fish eyes crinkle up, and Gintoki flicks the boogers on his fingers right at him.

In slow motion, the glob of snot lands right on his forehead.

“Payment enough?” A shit eating smile flashes his way.

Okita and Kagura stop fighting for a second, Okita’s eyes lighting up with glee and barely suppressed mirth, Kagura stuffing her hands in her mouth to stop herself from laughing. Hijikata just stands there for a second, completely still as the booger remains stuck to his forehead, grey and disgusting.

A precious few seconds pass, and then he explodes, swinging a wild punch which catches Gintoki on the jaw, sending him flying down the road, crashing into rubbish, boxes flying everywhere.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing you ingrate.” He snarls, advancing onto him, ready to kick the shit out of him.

Gin just lies there groaning, whimpering and clutching his face, but there’s something there which unsettles Hijikata, a small smirk lingering on his face which disappears as soon as he sees him advancing. Hijikata grabs him by his black shirt and hauls him up, teeth clenched.

“Answer me,” he snarls.

Gin just tilts his head and suddenly his voice goes low, a deep rumble which curls against Hijikata’s spine.

“Why don’t you make me?” Usually, those words would be yelled out in a challenge, or spat out in anger, but there’s something dark and almost sensual about those words, and Hijikata just stares at Gintoki, not understanding the sudden change in mood. This had started out as a normal day, patrolling the streets, meeting Yorozuya and getting into a car chase over hidden justaways. He had not expected the day to suddenly shift, changing from a light hearted caper into something inexplicable, something deeper behind their usual interactions.

Hijikata lets go, as if burned, and a flicker of something, maybe disappointment is reflected in those dark red eyes.

He retreats as fast as he can without looking like he’s running away, and Kagura bounds over cheerfully.

“You need to do that more often Gin-chan!” She chirps, voice loud and obnoxious. “You’ve just managed to scare off the _police_.”

*

Patrol later that night is somewhat less eventful.

Well, it had _started_  out that way.

Saturday nights are always busy in Edo, but lowlifes and criminals are usually getting drunk in hostess bars and have less time to dedicate to actual troublemaking. Short of a few drunken fights and one highly ambitious pickpocketer, Hijikata is about to call it a night when he spots two figures in an alleyway. It’s nearly 2am, and as he draws closer his lip curls in disgust as he realises what the figures are up to. There’s a lot of grunting, moaning and gasping, and he presses his hand to his forehead in disbelief.

“Better arrest them for public indecency, vice-captain.” Okita drawls in his ear, extremely amused. Hijikata resists the urge to switch off comms immediately, hands twitching.

“Fuck off,” he snaps back, ears burning. “It’s Yoshiwara, of course there’s people fucking about.”

“Technically you left the geisha district 10 minutes ago, this is an area of police jurisdiction.” Okita’s voice is smooth, but he can hear the unconstrained mirth. “You’d better interrupt soon or they might _come_ to think the police are -”

Hijikata disconnects his earpiece.

Steeling himself, he approaches the two men (he realises this as he draws closer) and he shines a flashlight into their eyes. He’s about to yell _stop, police!_ but the words die in his throat as the image before him is burned into his retinas. There is only one white yukata with blue patterning in all of Edo, and currently its wearer is right before him.

Gintoki is bent over at the waist, clothes hitched up and a stranger is - _was_ \- fucking into him, one large hand gripping Gin’s wrists together, the other mashing his face up against the alley wall. His neck is bruised, dark finger prints clear against white skin, and the other man pulls out abruptly, panicked and trying to regain some modesty, but a trail of come follows his movement, and drips down onto the floor.

There is a moment, where the three parties are absolutely still, transfixed into place.

“Get out of here.” Hijikata snarls at him, suddenly furious, and the other man flees. Gintoki just stands straighter and readjusts his pants, sliding down to the floor in a loose limbed sprawl. There’s a small smile playing at the corner of his lips, but his gaze is dark and in the low light, his eyes are redder than Hijikata has ever seen them.

“Why do you always interrupt my fun.” He complains softly, and the tone of voice is exactly the same one he used on him earlier this morning. It sends a cold shiver down Hijikata’s spine, and he grabs him by his shirt, shaking him slightly.

“What is wrong with you today.” He shakes him again, and this close, he realises too late that Gintoki absolutely _reeks_ of sake, and that his face is flushed still with the aftereffects of his arousal.

“Maa, what you going to do about this?” Gin gestures lewdly to his crotch, erection still half visible underneath his yukata, and Hijikata punches him.

“Put that away before I cut it off.” He threatens, but Gin doesn’t hear as he passes out, head slumping awkwardly onto the floor.

Tch. _Fucking hell._

*

Gin is a deadweight in his arms, and Hijikata briefly considers leaving him in the alleyway for a few vindictive seconds. It’s not like the loser hasn’t spent a night in an alleyway before, but the thought of that brings an unbidden image into his head - _Gintoki’s hands scrabbling for purchase against the brick wall, mouth wide open and gasping as a shadow pounds into him violently and_ \- and Hijikara sighs explosively, hoisting the idiot onto one shoulder.

The trip back to his apartment is a slow one, because he takes a detour first and considers the hospital, Odd jobs and the local park as drop off points. All of them don’t quite seem appropriate and he isn’t quite up to explaining anything to Kagura and so with lingering dread he makes his way back to his. Gin is pressed up against his shoulder, face hanging down over his back, and Hijikata realises too late that he can feel the perm head’s package pressed right up into the side of his chest.

He lights up a cigarette with one hand, exhaling irritably.

He tries not to think too hard about the fact that Gin is probably filthy, covered in whatever, and resolves to spray him down as soon as he can when he gets back. He’s also trying to understand it all, why a seasoned warrior like Gin would allow someone else to touch him with such violence. Although clearly the idiot had been consenting, the number of bruises on his body that have been inflicted recently suggests something darker, more fucked up about the situation.

Because he’s seen Gin _fight_ , and he knows that to turn out like Gin did, a happy go lucky idiot, content with pachinko and sake and not much else, something had to be wrong with him on the inside. He catches glimpses of it sometimes, when Gin is fighting, years of battle honed instincts bubbling to the surface, the dark, terrifying glances that he throws out to opponents when they threaten his friends. He’s a warrior, and people who misjudge his outward persona pay dearly for it. Though despite that, Hijikata feels like a fool for taking him at face value. Gin plays the idiot very well, _too_ well.

He kicks the door of his apartment open, and dumps Gin in the bathtub, frowning slightly. The idiot can wash himself as far as he’s concerned, but he’s not about to let him stay on his couch covered in crap and they’re both men for goodness sakes. He can deal with a little bit of male nudity. Jaw set, he strips him out of his clothes, fingers pausing as it reveals an expanse of pale skin. Hijikata has never been this close to Gin before, and despite knowing how many battles they’ve both fought before, seeing it is an entirely different matter.

There are scars crisscrossing his entire body, welts and hard lines etched onto hard muscle. Each one has its own story, and he traces a careful hand along one that runs down Gin’s side. The Shinsengumi is full of men who have been through hell and back, and yet he’s never seen anything quite like this. His gaze flickers upwards, and with a start he realises that on top of Gin’s scars are bruises, red and purple marks that are dotted around his throat, collarbone, chest. Unbidden, his grip tightens and Gin lets out a breathy whine as he shifts in his sleep.

Hijikata tears his gaze away and turns on the shower.

*

_It’s raining, he realises. He closes his eyes against the downpour, and the fist in his jaw is a welcome relief, and his head snaps back with the force of it. Takasugi’s eyes are pure poison, and the rage within them makes Gin want to cry, breath hitched and stuck in his throat. He can still hear the dull thud - no don’t - of long hair and a hard skull, and his hands are shaking, trembling with the grip of his own sword._

_He’s getting a beating, and Katsura is yelling stop, a voice of reason in the maelstrom, but he can’t hear anything, voice drowned out in a deafening roar, deaf to everything but his sensei. He feels as though he is being swallowed up by the ground, and he deserves to be buried, put back into place where he belongs and abruptly he collapses and is sick, retching up what little he has in his stomach._

_He can feel himself going numb, and - and there's a hand gripping the back of his neck, pushing him down into the mattress. He doesn’t fight it, limbs loose and pliant, whimpering with every thrust. He squeezes his eyes shut, taking it, and his hands clench and unclench, sporadic in their movements. He deserves this, he mouths, grunting as he whimpers in pain. He deserves this_.

*

Hijikata scowls as he uses a sponge to lather up Gintoki’s back, scrubbing clinically and efficiently. His shirt sleeves are rolled up to his elbows, and he’s taken off his shinsengumi jacket for this, not wanting to get any wetter than he already is. He debates on whether to go any lower with the towel when he realises with a start that Gin is awake, red eyes slanted towards him underneath his damp fringe. He’s been watching him for a while, and Hijikata nearly bumps his head against the shower rail, cursing in surprise.

They stare at each other, the sound of the shower thundering in their ears, and Gin just lies there in the bathtub, and imperceptibly, he spreads his legs wider, and gives him a _look_.

Hijikata freezes in place. This is the third time he’s been propositioned by Gin today and he’s finding it harder and harder to refuse each time. He’s slowly getting used to the idea, and something darker, more primal within him wants to pin Gintoki to his bed, and fuck him into his sheets until he can’t move anymore.

As if tired with waiting, Gin surges out of the bath water and grabs Hijikata by the lapels of his shirt and drags him into the shower with a short sigh.

“You finished?” He asks, showing teeth, and brings their mouths together with a clash.

_Fuck it_ , Hijikata thinks, and brings his hand up to fist Gin’s hair tightly. _Fuck it all to hell_.

*

They fuck, and Gin is gagging for it, a blur of motion and strength and heady desperation. He’s remarkably proficient at deepthroating, and Hijikata can only lean back against the headboard, helpless as Gintoki chokes on his dick. He strokes the other man’s cheekbone as he just takes it, and when his helpless thrusts somehow manage to just go even _deeper_ , Hijikata bites back a startled curse and throws his head back.

Gintoki looks pleased and grabs his hand, and softly, he guides it gently to his throat. Hijikata’s eyes slant down, and slowly he splays his hands wider, so that they encircle that pale throat. Hesitantly, he squeezes ever so slightly.

Gintoki moans, and his head begins to slide up and down in earnest, a slow trajectory up and down for what seems like an eternity. It’s the most fucking obscene thing he’s ever felt, a slow rise and fall of his throat as he thrusts in and out, thumb pressed tightly against Gintoki’s adam’s apple. It feels almost like a violation, but eventually Gintoki lifts his head up eventually, pulling off with a pleased smile, gasping hoarsely whilst wiping the drool off his chin.

Wordlessly, he turns around and presents his ass, head pressed into the bed, knees spread apart.

There’s something about this man and his quiet acquiescence thats strikes something low in his gut, and he grips those hips and pulls them back, sliding his dick between his buttcheeks. The friction is amazing, and he leaves a trail of precum with the movement which helps slick the way further as he pries those buttcheeks apart, pressing two fingers in. He’s barely started to stretch him out, and Gintoki just shuffles back with a whine, demanding and insistent.

“I’m ready, just put it in.” He growls, and Hijikata stills, frowning. Thankfully Gin is too caught up to notice, and instead Hijikata ignores him, taking his time to carefully prepare him despite Gin’s protests.

“Don’t be such a princess about it, fuck me.” Hijikata adds another finger up even in response, gratified by the shaky breath it pulls out of Gin.

“Just shutup, and let me do the work.” He says shortly, and in the next few minutes there is a slight scuffle that breaks out, where Gin tries to kick him in the face and Hijikata just brackets him with his body, wrestling for dominance. Eventually he manages to pin him down, cock pressed snugly into his backside and he uses the opportunity to slide in with one smooth thrust.

It knocks a shocked gasp out of the other man, and Hijikata has to bite back a moan as he feels the tight heat around his cock clamp down. He cannot help it for much longer, and starts thrusting in earnest, balls slapping against Gin’s ass with little reprieve. Gin scrabbles for purchase on the bed, arching his back, and through a haze of pleasure Hijikata knows that his pace is probably a little too brutal for the both of them to keep this up for long.

It turns out it’s only a little too quick and brutal for himself, and his orgasm takes him by surprise, coming deep with little warning.

There’s an awkward silence that follows for a moment.

“Erm, so what do we do now?” Hijikata panics, still balls deep into his ass and Gintoki just laughs and laughs and laughs.

*

They’re not quite cuddling per se, but Hijikata tries not to think too hard about it as his eyes flicker to the mop of grey hair resting on his chest. He takes a drag of his cigarette with one hand, and curls his other hand around Gin’s waist, grip tightening slightly.

“So are we going to talk about earlier?” He asks, eyes narrowing as he feels Gin’s body stiffen against him.

“Hmm, you mean _earlier_?” Gin palms him under the covers with a salacious grin, and Hijikata rolls his eyes at the obvious evasion and bats away his hand.

“You know very well what I mean.”

“Not sure I do.” Again, another sidestep. Hijikata feels a vein start to twitch in his temple, and he decides to abandon all delicacy.  
  
“What I mean Gintoki,” he purrs, “Is why I found you getting fucked in the ass by some asshole like some gutter slut.”

There’s a profound silence, and Hijikata almost thinks he’s overdone it when Gin just breathes out slowly.

“You really want to talk about this _now_?” He whines, and Hijikata grunts in affirmation. To add some incentive, his hands trail lower beneath the covers, not quite touching, and Gin shoots him a dark look which is softened by a quiet groan.

“Okay fine, I just like rough sex okay?” As if to fill up the silence, Gin starts to talk more. “My nerves are practically shot to hell with all the damage through the years, and it’s not like roses and foreplay are the first things that come to mind when the other samurai wanted a quick fuck in between battles... _and_ with all the prison sex I was getting after we got captured I got used to waving my ass in the air.”

Hijikata hits him just on principle, and Gin laughs, a deep throaty chuckle that quickly turns into a startled moan as Hijikata finally starts stroking him.

However, there’s a slight undertone to his words which Hijikata just can’t shake off, a slight feeling of unease. He’s known Gintoki long enough to know that he never talks about the past, and if he does it’s mixed in with half truths and evasions cleverly disguised with humour.

_Waving his ass in the air. Quick fuck inbetween battles_.

As much as he is willing, Hijikata knows that indirectly Gin has told him all he needs to know.

_end_

 

 

 


End file.
